


Bad Day

by Sarahbob



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac is sulking, Friendship, Gen, Golden Trio, Musical song, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahbob/pseuds/Sarahbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is having a bad day. Luckily Combeferre and Enjolras know how to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Bad Day**

It was a Friday evening and Courfeyrac was sulking on the couch. He had had a bad day and nothing had gone as he wanted it to go. Not only had he missed the first hour of school in which their teacher apparently had given some important tips on the popquiz of that afternoon, he had also slipped in the middle of the school cafetaria, he had gotten into a fight with his father over the phone, he had failed an important test, he had a killer headache and to top it all of, his date for the night had cancelled on him.

He let out an exasperated sigh and whined miserably when Combeferre gently shoved his legs away to make room for himself on the couch. Of course he wasn't even allowed to lie flat on the couch for a few minutes. Of course he had to share it with Combeferre, who, in Courfyracs humble opinion, really didn't have a right to sit on the couch at all, because he had had the day off and could've sat on it the whole day. Why did he have to choose to sit there now? Courfeyrac opened his eyes and tried to glare at his friend, but Combeferre only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Stop pouting Courf, so you had a bad day, it's not the end of the world," the medical student said, glancing at the younger student over the top of his glasses. "You can still enjoy your Friday night, Enjolras will be home any minute, we'll watch a movie or something."

Courfeyrac wasn't sure what triggered it or why he reacted the way he did, but Combeferre's comment suddenly made him very angry and very sad at the same time. Tears sprang to his eyes and he was on his feet within seconds, fists shaking from the adrenaline that ran through his body. What did Combeferre know? He didn't know anything. He had no right to patronize him like that.

"Shut up Combeferre, you don't even know what you're talking about. You have no idea what I'm going through. I don't want to hang out with you and Enjolras, you get that? I don't want to do anything with you. Leave me alone!"

And with that he hurried towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He fell face down on the bed and burried his head in the pillows in a futile attempt to keep the tears from falling. He was miserable and now he felt guilty on top of everything else. Combeferre didn't deserve that outburst, Courfeyrac knew that, but he couldn't help himself. He was just pissed off at everything and everyone.

The dark haired boy did not know how long he was brooding in his room, but he knew it must have been quite a while. He had heard Enjolras come home and he knew he and Combeferre were talking about him in the kitchen. Neither of the two friends came to his door to try and lure him out and that fact made Courfeyrac feel even more miserable. Didn't they care that he had a rotten day? Didn't they care that he felt unhappy? Why weren't trying to comfort him? He angrily brushed the few tears that fell away and turned on his side, away from the door. If they didn't want him there, then he would just shut himself off as well.

He was just on the verge of falling asleep when he heard music coming from the living room, combined with a soft groan and whispered voices. Then the music turned louder and Courfeyracs face suddenly broke out in a bright smile because he knew what was happening. He knew what his friends were doing and it was exactly the reason why he loved them so much. They had done this so many times already. Whenever one of them was feeling sad, they would pull out the musical CD and put on the song that Courfeyrac had introduced them all to when he and Enjolras were only twelve years old and Combeferre just fourteen. A soft chuckle escaped his lips when he heard Combeferre's lead in the song.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow. Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow. Till there's none."

And then came Enjolras' hesitant, slightly annoyed voice, though Courfeyrac could clearly hear the smile shining through.

"When you're stuck with a day thats grey and lonely. You just stick out your chin and grin and saaaaaay oooh"

Courfeyrac laughed out loud. He loved them. He was on his feet in seconds and walked towards the door, but he didn't open it yet, instead he enjoyed the mingled voices of his two friends who would only show this side of themselves in Courfeyracs or the others company. It was one of the many reasons why they fitted together so well. They could just sing Annie songs together and still be manly as hell and fighting for a better world.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow. So you gotta hang on till tomorrow. Come what maaaaaaaaaaay"

Courfeyrac pushed the door open and jumped outside, arms wide and lungs full of air. He didn't miss the looks of pure excitement and amusement on his friends' faces. And he only sang louder when both Enjolras and Combeferre joined in with the refrain.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, you're always a day away! Tooooomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, you're always a daaaaaaaaaaaaay aaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

The three friends ended up in a laughing heap on the floor. Courfeyrac had all forgotten about his bad day.

 

( _Hope you liked :) Please let me know!)_


End file.
